cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Vallis Incruenta
Summary Vallis Incruenta, Vale of Five Summers, Vale of the Goddess, Valley of Peace, or simply "the Vallis," is a minor kingdom legendary for its fertile lands. Locals attribute the land's magical power to a myth: a great nature goddess was slain on her land. Her life’s blood poured into the ground, creating the great River Goedica. The land at the river's headwaters is said to still hold the blood of the goddess; and yields a great surplus of food. Anything grown within the bounds of the Vallis Incruenta decays slowly. Milk, fish, and meat also last far. Rations made in the Vallis particularly prized by adventurers, for it is an almost indestructible food. Incruenta citizens are especially superstitious about the land's vitality, and do not shed blood over, or bury anything in the soil. It is said one drop of blood spilled in anger in the Vallis will kill the land. Consequently, all visitors must relinquish their weapons, and swear an oath of peace. Fighting in the Vallis is met with harsh consequences. Violators are blinded so that they may never find their way back. The bloodied earth is quickly collected by clerics and burnt across the border. Injuries and natural death are also treated care. The dead are buried in caves among the mountains circling the valley. The pregnant, injured and dying receive exceptional care--outside of Incruenta territory in a free town called Ispar. Merchants go to great effort to reach the valley kingdom. Despite the hardships and banditry, there is huge profit to be made. Five times a year Vallis Incruenta opens its borders to a huge influx of foreign traders, who must follow strict rules. Vallis Incruenta is in need of fighting men to patrol their borders. Banditry is on the rise; and the rulers of the Vallis fear enemies who would come to defile their land. Government The kingship of Vallis Incruenta has been traditionally held by an outsider, typically a eunuch or unwed crone--a ruler without possible heirs. The king's (or queen's) word is law. They rule until death takes them. The Incruenta have no standing army. As the region has become more violent, hey have begun hiring mercenaries for border security and caravan escort. Location Vallis Incruenta is located at the headwaters of the River Goedica, deep in the continent of Astaadyr. It is bordered to the west and south by the Alvar Halvmond elves and the dwarves of Tordin Forge; and the Thorn Elves, Fellbreed, and Skarda Gobli to the north and east. The kingdom is protected by high mountains; and the river headwaters are strewn with boulders and rapids. Estimated Numbers There are 25,000 Incruenta spread among villages throughout the valley. The population increases by 50% during High Market weeks. Towns Ispar Abbacy Ispar is a town of hospice and healing. Sitting high in the Zar Mountains the abbacy is not technically within the Vallis Incruenta. However, as chartered town, it receives support and protection from the Incruenta government. Ispar exists to deal with the pregnant, injured, and dying citizens of Incruenta. Some villagers have taken the rule of 'no blood spilled' too far, driving off those injured by accident, the elderly, and young women. The clerics of Ispar are especially skilled (they work hard to avoid blood spillage); and, due to the vitality of Incruenta, have an abundance of healing herbs in all seasons. Consequently many ill, but wealthy outsiders have journeyed to Ispar to pay for healing rites. Sanctad Gwaed The capitol of Vallis Incruenta, Sanctad Gwaed, is centered on a large island in the River Goedica. Sanctad Gwaed holds Grand Markets five times per year--three in the dead of winter. The Grand Markets draw in hundreds of merchants who prize the fresh fruit, grains, cheeses, and meats. Sanctad Gwaed is separated into districts surrounding a massive granary called the Pentaag. Each district is responsible for different foods. The city is one of the cleanest towns in Cetemar. There is no smell of rot, offal or waste. It is said one can cook on the cobble stones, without ill health. Ymyl Ymyl is a town that straddles the border of Vallis Incruenta. The fortified town controls the only safe portage near the kingdom. Ymyl has two quarters separated by the Oeld Wall. The Hallows Quarter is within the borders of Vallis Incruenta. There, wardens of the kingdom collect taxes and weapons from visitors. The Hallows is orderly, but packed with inns and meeting halls; some buildings standing four stories tall. Outside of the Oeld Wall is an area known colloquially as the No Quarter. There, bloodletting of all forms is allowed by the authorities. Butchering, combat, burials and the occasional murder are permitted. Few but the most courageous (or poor) traveler stays in the No Quarter after dusk. Allies The Vallis Incruenta have several powerful allies. The Avag Khanate and Duchy of Aquethaine run missions through the Arenum Maris Desert and all the way up the River Goedica. They consider the valley kingdom an important source of trade; and work to protect it. Lesser kingdoms and khanates of Astaadyr also value the food provided by the Incruenta in the harsh winter months. Foes Many bandit tribes try to attack the caravans coming in and out of Vallis Incruenta. The dwarves of Tordin Forge have also eyed the little kingdom, but fear destroying the land by invasion. They instead strong-arm the Vallis Incruenta, earning favorable trade for their merchants. Characters Regna Dene (din-Ay), the Crone, Queen of the Valley Regna Dene is a woman thought to be of half-elven ancestry. She has no children; and all relatives of her line were slain in wars or died of sickness many decades ago. Regna Dene has been queen for more than 70 years. She has taken care to keep the trade flowing through her small kingdom. She has also put over 500 Gorrigan Guards mercenaries on retainer; stationing them just outside of the kingdom near the Tordin Forge. Harika al Sayeff, Merchant Lady of the Avag Harika al Sayeff is a chief emmisary of the Avag Khanate. She has made the journey through the Arenum Maris desert to the Vallis Incrueta over 20 times. She is a skilled negotiator and warrior. And Halika is thought to have some "witch-blood" in her. None of her caravans have failed to reach their destination--and most have arrived without fatalities. Sheriff Garrett the Blue, High Warden of Ymyl Garrett the Blue earns his nickname because of his peculiar blue tattooing over stark white skin. He is one of the few citizens of Vallis Incruena who is an immigrant; and stands out, being a foot shorter and much more pale. Sheriff Garrett keeps the law in Ymyl. He walks the streets at night without sword or helm, wearing a simple padded tunic, robe and a rope belt. However the Sheriff is the best unarmed fighter in Astaadyr. He has made an art of bloodless combat, using body blows, submission holds, and bone-breaking to keep violent men from spilling their (or his) blood on Incuenta soil. He is also skilled in bludgeoning tools; and found weapons, like ropes, bolos, and nets. To guarantee no blood is shed, the Sheriff is not above breaking necks or smothering foes in his robes. Quotes Quat, local villager-- "Deh Sharriff? I saw him fight five men in deh No Quarter. When he done with 'em, they looked like soft grapes: all purple and busted. No blood--not a drop. Tears, yes; plenty of tears." Sheriff Garrett the Blue-- "Do your fighting outside the Hallows, or your killing will be done right here." Dukesson the Seventh, Aquethaini Merchant-- "Oh no, they are not stupid peasants, though many pretend to be. These Peacefolk borrow your sword, but keep your silver." Category:Cultures